


I Am Alice

by Katsala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look at the life of Alice Longbottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Alice

"What is bezoar used for, again?"  
Frank looks up from his book. "I don't know, ask Lily."  
Alice rolls her eyes. "She and James are busy doing that thing where they pretend to be arguing."  
"Still?"  
"Yeah, it's a record. Remus is timing them for posterity. What do bezoars do?"  
"Antidote for most poisons. You're never going to get into the Aurors if you just keep bumming the answers from other people."  
She blows her hair out of her face and scribbles down the answer. "Sure I will. 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.'"  
"You're not a man."  
Alice giggles and throws her quill at him. "Thanks for noticing."  
"It's hard not to notice," he says, and the sincerity in his voice make her stomach turn. She pushes her books out of the way, leans across the table and kisses him, short and sweet.  
"Speaking of grades, you're gonna get Trolls on your OWLs if you don't start studying. That's what happened to Dorcas."  
"Reading is studying. It's critical thinking."  
"I'm really looking forward to when we both work for the Ministry, me as an Auror and you as a janitor-"  
Frank leans over and kisses her, and she's giggling to much for it to work, and Alice is sure she'll never be happier in her entire life.

 

* * *

 

  
"Oh. Oh, Frank, he's beautiful."  
"What're you naming him?" The Healer asks kindly.  
"Neville," Frank says, awed. "Neville Augustus Longbottom."

 

* * *

 

  
"But… but it could be Harry?"  
"Yes," Dumbledore says gravely. "Sybil's prophecy was unclear."  
Alice closes her eyes and clenches her fists. "But you think it will be Harry."  
"Yes."  
She breathes in. Out. In. Out. Just like the ocean, like the Muggle tapes say to do. "Lily and James are going into hiding too?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Good." She wipes the tears off her cheek. "Just a precaution for us, then. Of course."  
"Of course, dear," he says gently.  
"Alleycat! We're back!" The front door closes. Ever since Neville was born Frank walks everywhere. Neville doesn't like apparating. "Professor! What a surprise, it's good to see you." Frank's footsteps stop. "What's wrong? What's happened?"  
She opens her eyes. "You tell him." She stands, marches over to Frank, takes the baby and goes upstairs.  
She makes it to the nursery before she starts crying.  
She wants them to die. Heaven help her, but she wants Lily and James and Harry to die.

 

* * *

 

  
He's gotten big. So big.  
it hurts to move hurts to breathe everything is pain  
He braids her hair for her, sometimes. Such a sweet boy.  
knives on her skin down her back but worse because cuts heal cuts heal cuts heal  
Augusta brings her chewing gum. She slips Neville the wrapper before they leave.  
Magic is more than wand waving and phantom pain. Love is magic, and hers will keep him safe. 


End file.
